The Knight And His Sea Goddess
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tidepool wants to find out more about Wild Storm. Will he tell her? Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25 requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **The Knight And His Sea Goddess**

Rachel leaned back into the couch as Air Strike sat beside her while most of the other Skylanders were sitting on the other couches, ottomans, chairs, or beanbags, just all relaxing. Birdie, Air Strike's pet falcon that had been flying around a bit, now came up to Rachel, who held her left arm out to allow him to land there. Smiling, she gently petted his feathers and he really enjoyed that.

Air Strike smiled. "You're one of the few he'll let pet him besides me," he admitted.

Rachel smiled. "He's a magnificent falcon," she said as she carefully moved her left arm to the Air Brawler Sensei's right arm and Birdie moved to his owner's arm happily.

Magna Charge snuck up behind Rachel, sitting down on the couch and gently hugging her from behind, making the Tech Portal Master smile as she snuggled into him and looked around at the Skylanders all relaxing and doing quiet activities. She then looked at the Senseis and noticed one was missing. She racked her brain and soon realized who wasn't with them. "Hey, guys," she said, getting their attention. "Where's Wild Storm?"

"He was still training when I left the Air Sensei Temple," Air Strike said.

"That's all he does," Aurora said. "But I don't understand why he trains so much. I've never even seen him take a break from it."

Rachel fell into deep thought. "You're right, Aurora," she said. "In fact, it's like he's isolated himself from everyone, including all of us. The most I've heard him say is a simple 'hi' to any of us."

"He seems to be like the strong, silent type," Boom Bloom admitted. "But him isolating himself from everyone else is worrying.

The Tech Portal Master then looked at Tidepool, the Water Quickshot Sensei. "Tidepool, why does Wild Storm isolate himself like that?" She asked.

"I wish I knew," Tidepool answered. "I haven't been able to get him to say more than a sentence when I talk to him."

"Why is that?" Ro-Bow asked curiously.

Rachel sat up. "Maybe Master Eon knows," she said, getting up and heading for the Main Hall to find the guardian of Skylands.

Tidepool also got up. "I'll go with you," she said.

* * *

Master Eon didn't blame them for being curious. "Wild Storm trains constantly to become stronger," he explained. "His dark deeds from his past and the time he spent in prison always follow him, despite him changing his ways."

"Wild Storm was in prison?" Rachel asked, a bit shocked by this.

"Yes, because Kaos used him and the inhabitants of Skyhighlands caught him," Master Eon explained. "Realizing he had been betrayed, Wild Storm decided that he'd fight against Kaos from then on."

"That's understandable," said Tidepool. "But why would he isolate himself from the rest of us?"

"Possibly due to the fact that he has no family," said the guardian of Skylands softly.

That made the Water Quickshot Sensei sadder and her head bowed, making Rachel concerned for her. "Tidepool?" She asked gently.

She turned to the Tech Portal Master. "I know what it feels like to be betrayed," she said softly. "But to have no family, have someone betray you, and be put in prison…that's awful."

The other two could see Tidepool was taking this a bit hard. And she was as her heart ached for Wild Storm and it made her want to help him. She then perked up. "Master Eon, is it possible for just Wild Storm and I to do a scouting mission?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," Master Eon instantly agreed.

Smiling, Tidepool and Rachel set out to find Wild Storm and the blonde-haired girl looked at the Water Sensei knowingly. "I know what you're up to," she said, a teasing note in her voice. "You have a crush on him. A Lady Quickshot in love with a Sir Knight."

"No, I do not," Tidepool said rather quickly and headed off to the Wind Sensei Realm just as quick so that Rachel wouldn't see her blushing because the Tech Portal Master was right. Tidepool did have a big crush on Wild Storm. She loved him deep down for his determination to protect people and his sense of justice, but she was afraid to tell him that she really liked him because he was always isolated and she was scared that he'd reject her in an instant. This led her to keeping her feelings locked up, but she was hoping with this mission that she could get him to open up to others and express his true feelings.

Rachel, who saw Wild Storm come out to join Tidepool for the mission, nodded. "Be careful, you two," she said to them, despite them being too far away to hear her. "And good luck, Tidepool," she added softly with a smile.

* * *

Wild Storm at first rejected going on a mission and seemed a bit adamant at staying at the Air Temple to train, but after hearing it was a mission from Master Eon, he finally gave in, going with Tidepool.

After a few hours of patrolling and finding everything peaceful, which was nice for a change, they decided to rest for a bit before heading back to the Academy. As they sat down, an awkward silence came between the two until the female Water Sensei took a deep breath. "Wild Storm, why do you train so hard?" She asked gently, a note of curiosity in her voice.

Taken by surprise, he looked at her a moment before answering. "To improve my abilities and my powers," he said in answer.

It wasn't much, but Tidepool considered that to be a good start. "Wild Storm, what's the real reason?" She asked, working her question gently. "I can see in your eyes that you're hiding the truth."

Looking at her again, he released a deep breath. "I've done a lot of bad things," he said. "Plus, I had no family when I was younger and mastered the Air Blade. I took a job as a soldier of fortune, but the last job I did ended that career."

Wild Storm sighed. "Kaos hired me to go to Skyhighlands without telling me the real reason and when I was imprisoned, I found out that he was a double crosser and that made me angry and I swore that I'd stop him, no matter what," he said. "Master Eon agreed to help me if I became an Air Knight Sensei. Seeing this as a fair deal, I accepted, but…my past still follows me and I train to atone for it."

He then looked at her. "Now you know," he said quietly.

She nodded. "Master Eon and Rachel told me too," she said.

Wild Storm was shocked at that, but before he could even speak, Tidepool continued. "My past is similar to yours," she said. "Before you or I came here, I was an undercover agent for an organization that I worked at for a long time, but one day, my superiors betrayed me and I discovered they were with an organization that wanted to destroy Skylands. I decided that I wasn't going to let them get away with betraying me and worked to bring those people to justice. Master Eon felt I would be a good sensei, but knew I wasn't willing to give my trust so easily. But after everyone agreed to earn my trust and proved they were trustworthy, I began opening up to the others, and have found wonderful friends in them."

She then blushed and placed a hand over his hand. "The others really care about you too and want to help you, Wild Storm," she said. "I personally know the Portal Masters that Rachel is friends with wouldn't judge you."

Wild Storm felt an unfamiliar feeling stir up in him and wasn't sure about what it was, but he had seen signs of it in the couples that had come near the Air temple, but he had always shrugged it off. He suddenly remembered all the other senseis that would come see him and open up to him, finding him to be a good listener and he would tag along at times, but was always quiet and politely refused to train with them. They never pushed him beyond asking, but he would notice that Tidepool seemed upset if he refused to train with her or the others and for some reason, that would confuse him.

But now that he was looking at her, Wild Storm began to feel emotions he had never felt before. Now that it was just the two of them, he looked at Tidepool and realized she was beautiful to him, like a sea goddess. As he was gazing at her, his senses suddenly returned at feeling something was coming their way and grabbed his sword quickly, standing up fast and deflecting the oncoming projectile, which was a bomb, with his sword. Tidepool didn't waste a moment in grabbing her Tidepool Pistols, while Wild Storm readied his sword and they spotted Kaos coming towards them.

"You always could sense something coming, couldn't you, Wild Storm?" The evil Portal Master said smugly.

"What do you want, Kaos?" Tidepool asked with a growl.

"Simple. I want your pistols and his sword and I'm going to get them," Kaos said, his smile still in place.

Wild Storm got in front of Tidepool protectively. "You'll have to go through me first, pipsqueak," the Air Knight Sensei said firmly, unknowingly making the female Water Sensei blush when he said that.

Kaos took the challenge and threw everything he had at the two Senseis, who went back-to-back to block the evil Portal Master's attacks and threw in some attacks to Kaos, who deflected a few of them, but some still hit him.

The intense battle went on until Kaos suddenly gathered enough of his power to create a massive shockwave, blasting both the Senseis into a tree and causing them to fall unconscious. "I win, Skylosers," he said smugly and went to get their weapons, deciding to grab Tidepool's guns first, but just before he could, he felt a nasty shock as lightning suddenly hit him and he turned to see Wild Storm glaring at him so fiercely that Kaos actually felt frozen in place.

"If you dare lay a hand on my sea goddess, I'll fry you into oblivion, pipsqueak," the Air Knight growled out, causing Kaos to sweat in fear and beginning running away, but he didn't get far when he got blasted into the sky by Wild Storm, who then turned to find Tidepool hadn't moved from where she had fallen and realized she was still unconscious. Going up to her, he gently picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the Academy, unaware that Tidepool had heard everything he said right before she fell into a gentle sleep.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Tidepool opened her eyes and recognized the room to be of the infirmary of the Academy and found her helmet and guns on a table beside her, but an even bigger shock was that Wild Storm was sleeping in a chair beside her. She lightly blushed as she remembered what had happened before she had fallen asleep and turned around when she heard him shift a little in his chair until he woke up and his eyes immediately caught her gaze. "Tidepool," he said in relief. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "I feel fine," she said before another blush came to her face. "Um, is it true that I'm your sea goddess?"

Realizing she had heard him, his eyes widened and although it wasn't visible, he blushed. "Yes," he replied.

Curious, Tidepool got up, replacing her helmet on her head and going over to Wild Storm. "Why did you call me that?" She asked in a sweet, curious voice.

What she didn't know was that he was listening carefully to the tone of her voice and now took a deep breath, kneeling down on one knee before her and gently taking her right hand in his own hand before kissing it like a knight would to a lady. "You made me realize that I need to be more open because there are others who care about me," he said. "Before, when I was training, I never really understood, but had to train for you."

She blinked. "For…me?" She asked, a little confused at that, but there was still a curious note in her voice.

Wild Storm nodded. "Yes, and now I understand why I felt like that," he said. "It's because…I love you, Tidepool. And nothing will stop me from protecting those close to my heart."

Knowing that he meant it and happy that he loved her, Tidepool jumped on him, causing them to fall to the floor and the Air Knight's arms wrapped around her protectively, making her smile. "I've felt the same about you for a long time, Wild Storm," she admitted. "But…I was scared that you would reject me."

They then got up and before he could speak, Wild Storm was surprised when Tidepool kissed him right then, a tear running down her cheek. The male Sensei wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back lovingly.

When they parted for air, neither one wanted to leave each other's arms and the female Sensei felt her love's arms hold her protectively now. "I'll keep you protected at all costs, my sea goddess, no matter what," Wild Storm vowed, placing a hand gently on Tidepool's cheek.

This caused her to blush again before they began kissing again, only focused on each other.

Rachel, Ambush, Ro-Bow, and Ember, who were standing near the doorway to the infirmary, saw the whole thing and smiled. "He has let go of his past," Ambush said softly.

"The fires that once held him back have now been vanquished," Ember said in a low voice.

"And he can now have a bright future with Tidepool by his side," said Ro-Bow. "They are a perfect match."

"Yes, they are," Rachel said in agreement as they continued to watch the two Senseis with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
